


Counting Stars

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are stars under Snowman’s shell. Ms Paint’s seen them light up now and then, when they’re alone in the dark of their rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baths/gifts).



There are stars under Snowman’s shell. Ms Paint’s seen them light up now and then, when they’re alone in the dark of their rooms. She’s painted her a few times, trying to capture their glow, but it never comes out right. The only time Ms Paint sees them is when she has her mouth tucked neatly against Snowman’s cunt, her tongue stroking the ex-Queen’s clit until she’s a shuddering mess. When she’s near to coming, her shell lights up with little white stars that glow brighter and brighter the closer Snowman gets, and then quietly extinguish themselves in the moments afterward. 

They were never there before on Derse. Not that Ms Paint had much time to look for them, but she’s sure she would remember the stars. There were other things happening of course, like the War and the constant threat of exile if anyone caught wind of what Ms Paint was doing with the enemy’s Queen. But she would remember if Snowman lit up each time she came, she’s sure of it. 

Ms Paint asks her the once and gets no answer, just a laugh and a sweet kiss that creeps into her mouth, and a hand between her thighs that strokes Ms Paint until she squirms and begs Snowman to stop teasing her. Snowman loves to tease, almost as much as she loves to see someone come. More than once, Ms Paint ends up nearly crying with want, tied to the headboard and squirming as Snowman’s fingers sink deeper and deeper inside Ms Paint. The orgasms are good and Snowman isn’t too greedy, more than willing to give as much as she gets. 

They don’t have too many mysteries from each other these days. Everyone knows Snowman’s a gangster. Ms Paint supposes she should be a little scandalized, but it’s not as if this is worse than before. On Derse, what they did was treason. Here? The cops might not approve but it’s not illegal to sleep with anybody you want, even if they’re a well known thief. And Ms Paint’s just a painter and nobody cares much about that. There are always houses in need of a touch-up after the latest sandstorm and the money is good enough that she doesn’t have to worry about rent or food, just supplies. 

The sex is more frequent than it ever was on Derse. They’re not dating and this isn’t exclusive, though there are periods where they only see each other. Ms Paint likes that it’s casual. She really likes the sex. More than everything, she loves Snowman and her body and her sharp tongue. There’s nothing she likes more than getting a chance to flip roles and to be the one who ties Snowman up, to lean in and press her face between those large breasts and to savour the chance to make Snowman lose her composure for once. She’s so quiet when she comes at Snowman’s place, and yet she’s a loud cacophony when they’re at Ms Paint’s apartment, moaning in a way that gets Ms Paint so wet it hurts. More than once, she’s ended up grinding down against Snowman’s knee to get off while the former Black Queen was tied up and impatiently demanding Ms Paint finish what she started. 

When she holds Snowman on the edge of orgasm, refusing to let her come, she can fully soak in the stars hiding under her shell. They almost pulse as Snowman gets closer and closer, and then fade out as she squirms and demands Ms Paint let her finish. She never begs to come. Ms Paint thinks it might be impossible for Snowman to beg for anything. It’s certainly hard for her to say things like ‘please’ and ‘thank you’, and she likes Ms Paint so she tries to say them for her. 

Ms Paint may not have any answers for why Snowman’s shell is like this, but that’s okay. Whatever the answer is, she’ll learn it if it’s important. And if it isn’t, then it doesn’t really matter. What matters is the way she curls up in Snowman’s arms after they’re done fucking, safe in the knowledge that she can sleep through the night with her and not worry about being exiled. That’s already happened, and they can’t do it to her twice.


End file.
